User talk:Loudsox
Welcome Loudsox Just to repeat your welcome info should you need it. Dont hesitate to get stuck in. there is much to do. Feel free to contact myself or one of the other admins if you need to discuss anything. Loking forward to working with youDr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 23:43, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! This definately seems like a much tighter community than wikipedia (for obvious reasons). — Loudsox 23:46, 24 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks :) Hey Loudsox, Thanks for coming here and helping us tidy the place up. We really need people who want to do that, as well as the academic psychologists, because this new project needs sorting out. Glad to have you aboard :) Tom Michael Mostly Zen (talk) 11:29, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Wishes do come true Hi Jen All anal tidiers welcome, specially if they have automated cleanup tools!!. We need to check this out with the wikia tech people. I've put a question on this forum.For my part I am up for it. It will be so useful to get some of the dross out the way. However we have left the interlanguage links in as we hope in time that the site will be translated into other languages and we would not want to lose those. We could start to build a list of term that we would like to see delinked here. I hope we can get this up and running as it will be tremendously useful. Thanks. Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 20:41, 25 August 2006 (UTC) ::Do you have any feedback for us about the way the site looks, consistency and so on.Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 21:04, 25 August 2006 (UTC) ::Glad I made you laugh!! We are a happy band here. Thanks for your comments its good to know we are on the right lines. What do you see as the advantage of a separate namespace for the meta articles?What work is involved changing links etc? Do you have to do it by the seperate moving of pages? Like you I feel the bibliography format isnt quite right. I like the idea of adding in the reference term but I tried your way out at positive psychology but it didnt seem to carry the meaning that- here there are KEY texts and here there are ADDITIONAL texts. Do you think this is any better? References & Bibliography Key texts – Books Key texts – Papers Additional material – Books Additional material - Papers It's two lines less and looks a but sharper-what do you think? We look forward to hearing your other suggestions/questions/comments/ideas Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 22:03, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :::PS how did you get that list into shape so quickly? did you do it by hand? Or have some other secret?Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 22:06, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :::Well your opinion is valuable here, we have to bat off each other to get it right.I've made the change to Positive psychology and it looks better. I'm inclined to run with you on this. Just check I have done it right and if its OK then change the formatting guideline. I will put up some other style boilerplates for you to look at in time. You may find them useful on your travels around the site Template stuff *[[Hypothesis/practioner/user experiences code *Bibliograpy etc page layout *Journal article record card- space to debate particularly interesting papers *Book record card *Journal record card *Psychology test record card *Course curriculum/session card Clinical pages lists *Main list for type of problem *Academic materials list *Theoretical approaches list *Epidemiology list *Assessment list *Treatment list *Service user page list *Carer pages list Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 22:29, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :::Well isnt that just fabulous, doing all those edits just like that!!!! I couldnt belive it when I looked. I've just checked the forum no one has answered. But I think we should wait as the admins at Wikia may take fright when they see the amount of work being done. I thought you would need special permission to run it just as a security feature.Its a bit worrying if there are no safeguards!!!I think as its the weekend it may be a few days before we can get some clarification.Thanks for all your efforts they are very much appreciated. I am off to bed now so Ill say goodnight. Talk to you again soonDr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 23:15, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Go ahead with bot work I went on IRC and spoke to the wikia technical people and they said go ahead no problem. Do you want me to add more links for unlinking on to the list or do you have enough to be going on with?Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 10:13, 26 August 2006 (UTC) : This is great. Can we come up with a list of links that we dont need? We need to keep individual years, eg 1952 as we are making a history of psychology section, but the decades and centuries can be removed. Maybe we should start a discussion on a forum about this? Tom Michael Mostly Zen (talk) 11:40, 26 August 2006 (UTC) I've sorted out the redirects for you Sorry for the delay i must have missed the changes on the list. Dont know what the problem was as it was straightforward today. Do come back and run your bot over us again. CheersDr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 19:53, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Here's an up to date for links needing removal If you feel up to it here another list of More links for removal by your bot.Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 10:23, 18 September 2006 (UTC) Sentence case page names Welcome, Loudsox! You probably haven't noticed me. I helped a little at the start and look in every few months. Good to see that you like uniform appearance. I hope you can continue to fix things like those examples on your user page. (Even WP articles transgress the sentence case rule sometimes.) I don't know when those examples were written about, and it's too late at night for me to find out. In case you're still puzzled, one can't redirect by "move" if there's material at the target page: one then needs a manual #REDIRECT .... And blanking such a page is good only if the material is identical. Kind regards Robin Patterson 14:39, 26 April 2007 (UTC) in w:New Zealand